memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Kathryn Janeway
--Micha (Diskussion) 22:06, 4. Dez. 2013 (UTC) | Karriere= | ------------------Familie | Vater= Vice Admiral Janeway | Mutter= | Spezies= Mensch | Geschwister= | Ehepartner= | Verlobter= | Kind= | Onkel= | Tante= | Großeltern= | Enkel= |-------------------Sonstiges | Darsteller= Kate Mulgrew | Synchronsprecher= Gertie Honeck }} Vice Admiral Kathryn Janeway ist ein hoch angesehener und berühmter Flaggoffizier der Sternenflotte des 24. Jahrhunderts. In den Jahren 2371-2378 kommandiert sie die [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] und erforscht, als einer der ersten Sternenflottenoffiziere, erfolgreich einen Teil des Delta-Quadranten. Nachdem sie Schiff und Crew in die Heimat geführt hat, wird sie im Jahr 2379 in den Admiralstand erhoben. Kindheit und Jugend Kathryn Janeway wird als Tochter einer Mathematikerin und eines Sternenflottenadmirals am 20. Mai in Bloomington, Indiana auf der Erde geboren. ( ) ist sie im Jahr 2344 geboren, wodurch sie allerdings erst 27 gewesen wäre, als sie 2371 das Kommando über die ''Voyager'' erhalten hat. Zum Vergleich: Kate Mulgrew war 39 Jahre alt, als sie Janeways Rolle übernahm.}} In ihren frühen Jahren spielt Kathryn gerne mit der fiktiven Figur Flotter auf dem Holodeck. Dort versucht sie als Sechsjährige einen Fluss umzuleiten und überflutet hierbei den ganzen Wald. Janeway versucht so, die dort herrschende Trockenheit zu bekämpfen. ( ) Ihre Eltern nehmen ihre Tochter öfters auf Campingtouren mit, welche diese jedoch hasst. Kathryn begründet dies, mit der dort fehlenden modernen Technologie, sowie der nicht vorhandenen Badewanne. ( ) Sie beschreibt ihre einzige Schwester als Künstlerin. Im Jahr 2377 kontaktiert sie, nachdem eine permanente Kommunikation mit der Erde hergestellt werden konnte, ihre Mutter, welche noch immer am Leben ist. ( ) Als ihr Vater stirbt, fällt sie in eine tiefe Depression. Janeway bleibt monatelang im Bett liegen, weigert sich aufzustehen und verschläft den ganzen Tag, anstatt sich ihren Gefühlen zu stellen. Nur ihre Schwester dringt zu Kathryn durch und hilft ihr, diese Phase zu überwinden und in das reale Leben zurückzufinden. ( ) Kathryn wächst auf der Farm ihres Großvaters in Indiana auf ( ). Eines Tages klettert sie dort auf einen Baum, der später vom Blitz getroffen wird ( ). Bei ihrem Großvater isst sie sehr gerne Waliser Kaninchen. ( ) Frühe Karriere Die Jahre auf der Akademie Als Kadett auf der Akademie unterhält Janeway eine gute Freundschaft zu Boothby (dem Gärtner der Akademie), welcher ihr jeden Morgen frische Rosen in das Quartier bringt. Außerdem geht sie häufig in ein Café in der Market Street, die "Nachteule". ( ). An der Akademie hat sie Unterricht bei Professoren, wie Patterson, Hendricks und H'ohk. ( ) Frühe Karriere Bei ihrem ersten Einsatz, dient sie als Wissenschaftsoffizier unter dem Kommando von Captain Owen Paris an Bord der [[USS Al-Batani|USS Al-Batani]]. Im Rang eines Lieutenants, ist sie Teil eines Außenteams, welches einen Föderationsposten vor den Cardassianern verteidigen soll. Dort lernt sie, nachdem sie einen verwundeten Cardassianer rettet, wie sich Mitgefühl gegenüber anderen, auf die eigene Menschlichkeit auswirkt, bzw. man sich ihrer bewusst wird. ( ) Während ihres ersten Jahres als Commander auf der [[USS Billings|USS Billings]], schickt sie ein Außenteam auf eine Vermessungsmission. Das Shuttle des Teams wird bei einem Magmaausbruch beschädigt und drei Crewmitglieder werden schwer verletzt. Am nächsten Tag fliegt Janeway allein auf den Mond, um die Mission zu vollenden. Damit wollte sie der Crew zeigen, dass ihr Leiden nicht vergebens gewesen ist. Im Bestreben nach Wiedergutmachung, ignorierte Janeway somit die Gefahr, welche für ihr eigenes Leben bestand. Solche Vorkommnisse zeigen ihre unorthodoxen Methoden, welche von Tuvok einerseits als ihre Führungsstärke, andererseits als ihre größte Schwäche angesehen werden.( ) Auf der USS Voyager Im Delta-Quadranten 2371 Im Jahr 2371 erhält sie das Kommando über die USS Voyager. Ihr erster Befehl lautet, das Maquis-Schiff SS Val Jean zu lokalisieren und aufzubringen. Während dieser Mission wird die Voyager jedoch von einem Wesen namens ''Fürsorger in den Delta-Quadranten gezogen. Nach der Strandung des Schiffes und der Zerstörung der Phalanx des Fürsorgers, schließen sich beide Crews, Maquis und Sternenflotte zusammen, um nach Hause zurückzukehren. In einem Gespräch mit Tuvok zeigt sich ihr enormer Wille, die Crew nach Hause zu bringen, egal was es kostet. Ihr neuer Erster Offizier wird Commander Chakotay. In den ersten Tagen lernt sie, den Talaxianer Neelix und die Ocampa Kes kennen, welche ebenfalls Teil der Crew werden. ( ) Kurz darauf wird klar, dass es einige Spannungen zwischen den beiden Besatzungen gibt. Die Maquis, viele von ihnen ehemalige Sternenflottenoffiziere, oder Offiziersanwärter, sind aus gutem Grund aus dem Sternenflottenleben ausgeschieden und bedauern es nun, wieder Teil dieser Strukturen zu sein. Während die Voyager in einer Quantensingularität gefangen ist, gibt es ein Problem bei der Auswahl des neuen Chefingenieurs. Janeway spricht sich für Lieutenant Joseph Carey aus, Chakotay jedoch legt ein gutes Wort für B'Elanna Torres ein. Mit dieser gab es aber wiederholt Probleme, da sie aufgrund ihrer klingonischen Herkunft sehr impulsiv reagiert. Janeway beschließt, B'Elanna näher kennenzulernen und bittet sie um ein Gespräch. In diesem stellt sich heraus, dass Torres wenig Interesse daran hat, Chefingenieur zu werden und Janeway dafür verantwortlich macht, dass sie im Delta-Quadranten gestrandet sind. Dies bestärkt den Captain in ihrer Entscheidung, Carey zum neuen Chief zu ernennen. Nachdem sich die Voyager jedoch mithilfe von Torres aus der Quantensigularität befreien konnte, wird sie zum Chefingenieur ernannt. Nicht zuletzt, da beide zusammenarbeiten und feststellen, dass sie ihre Differenzen beilegen können, um zusammenzuarbeiten. ( ) [[Datei:Janeway verschließt Subraumspalte.jpg|thumb|Janeway verschließt die Subraumspalte, welche durch die Crew der Voyager verursacht worden ist.]] Die Crew der Voyager untersucht bei einer Außenmission einen Planeten, dessen Bevölkerung am Vortag durch eine Explosion ausgelöscht worden ist. Bei der Untersuchung werden Janeway und Tom Paris in eine Subraumspalte gezogen und landen in der Vergangenheit. Zuerst versuchen beide, die Einmischung in die Belange der Kultur, der Obersten Direktive getreu, zu minimieren. Als jedoch klar wird, dass ihr Auftauchen für die Explosion verantwortlich ist, tun beide ihr Möglichstes, um diese zu verhindern. Als ein Außenteam schließlich versucht, einen Subraumspalt zu ihrer Rettung zu öffnen, verschließt Janeway diese mit ihrem Phaser und verhindert so, dass diese Events stattfinden. ( ) Neelix funktioniert den privaten Speiseraum des Captain's in eine Crewmesse um, ohne dies mit Janeway zu diskutieren. Diese ist, nachdem sie dies herausgefunden hat, nicht begeistert und versucht, Neelix zur Rede zu stellen. Kurz darauf, findet die erste Begegnung der Crew mit den Vidiianern statt. Diese leiden unter einer Krankheit, die Fresszelle genannt wird und ihre Körper langsam aufzufressen droht. Sie benötigen Organe gesunder Lebewesen, um zu überleben. Bei einer Außenmission werden Neelix deshalb beide Lungenflügel entfernt. Dieser droht daraufhin, zu sterben. Janeway lässt das vidiianische Schiff verfolgen, um ihn zu retten. Nachdem das Schiff, in einer risikoreichen Aktion aufgebracht wurde, kann Neelix gerettet werden. Hier zeigt sich erneut das unorthodoxe Vorgehen Janeway's, welche die Voyager in einen Asteroiden steuern lässt, um die Vidiianer aufzuspüren. Ebenso wird ihr ihr Verantwortungsbewusstsein gegenüber ihrer Crew deutlich, da sie den Vidiianern unmissverständlich mitteilt, zu welchen Mitteln sie greifen würde, um diese zu beschützen. ( ) Beim Versuch, ihren Deuteriumvorrat in einem Nebel aufzufüllen, verletzt die Crew versehentlich und unwissentlich ein nebelähnliches Wesen. Janeway beschließt daraufhin, mit Hilfe der Voyager den Schaden zu beheben. Hier kommt es zum wiederholten Mal zu einer Auseinandersetzung zwischen ihr und Neelix. Der Talaxianer versteht nicht, wieso eine technologisch so fortschrittliche Rasse permanent Schiff und Crew auf das Spiel setzt, um zu forschen. Janeway erklärt ihm unmissverständlich, dass er nicht jedes Mal, wenn eine Gefahr droht, davon laufen kann und dieser akzeptiert allmählich seine Stellung an Bord des Schiffes. ( ) thumb|left|Der Romulaner Telek R'Mor Bei Sternzeit 48579,4 entdecken die Sensoren der Voyager ein winziges Wurmloch. Janeway beschließt, sich das näher anzusehen. Es stellt sich heraus, dass es in den Alpha-Quadranten führt, jedoch, mit 3cm Durchmesser, zu klein für eine Passage ist. Durch das Wurmloch können sie jedoch Telek R'Mor, einen Romulaner, kontaktieren. Nach einigen Anfangsschwierigkeiten gelingt es Janeway, ihn von einem Besuch auf der Voyager zu überzeugen. Dort stellt sich allerdings heraus, dass das Wurmloch nicht nur ein Spalt im Raum, sondern auch in der Zeit ist. Enttäuscht bietet sich der Crew nur die Möglichkeit, Briefe an ihre Familien zu schreiben, welche R'Mor verspricht, zur geeigneten Zeit zu übermitteln. Nachdem der Romulaner mit den Nachrichten zurück auf sein Schiff gebeamt wurde, teilt Tuvok dem Captain mit, dass Telek R’Mor sterben wird, bevor er die Botschaften weiterleiten kann. Enttäuscht von dieser Nachricht, bleibt nur die Hoffnung darauf, dass er jemanden bestimmt hat, die Botschaften zu übermitteln. (Hier zeigt sich, dass Janeway ein großes diplomatisches Feingefühl hat, da der Romulaner lange Zeit gegen eine visuelle Kommunikation, bzw. einen Besuch ist und schlussendlich von ihr überzeugt werden kann). Janeway nimmt sich hier auch zum ersten Mal dem MHN des Schiffes an. Sie bietet ihm mehr Freiraum in seiner Handlungsfähigkeit an (Aktivierung und Deaktivierung seines Programms zum Beispiel). Dieser zeigt sich überrascht über das Angebot und muss darüber nachdenken. ( ) Nachdem Tom Paris eines Mordes bezichtigt wird, versucht Janeway zusammen mit Tuvok alles, um seine Unschuld zu beweisen. Nachdem langsam klar wird, dass es sich um eine geschickte Täuschung handelt, stellt sie eine raffinierte Falle, um die Wahrheit aufzudecken. Auffallend ist, dass sich der Captain als eine gute Strategin und Taktikerin entpuppt, der fast kein Trick (siehe Maquis-Trick) unbekannt ist. Sie zögert auch nicht, ein mit Sprengstoff beladenes Shuttle zu schicken, in weiser Voraussicht, dass man dieses kapern wird. Wieder wird ihr starker Wille, die Crew unversehrt nach Hause zu bringen, deutlich. ( ) Die Voyager entdeckt ein neues Element in einem Asteroidengürtel. Janeway beauftragt daraufhin ein Außenteam mit der Analyse des selben. Hierbei verschwindet Harry Kim. Der Captain versucht alles in ihrer Macht stehende, um ihn zurück auf das Schiff zu holen und gefährdet auch hier die gesamte Besatzung. Schlussendlich gelingt es, ihn unversehrt auf die Voyager zu holen. Harry Kim hat gewissermaßen eine Sonderstellung innerhalb der Führungscrew, da er frisch von der Akademie kommt und noch unerfahren ist. Janeway nimmt ihm gegenüber gewissermaßen eine Mutterrolle ein, welche auch in den kommenden Jahren öfter ersichtlich ist. ( ) Kurz darauf trifft die Crew auf eine sehr gastfreundliche Spezies, die Sikarianer. Diese verfügen über eine Technologie, welche die Reise der Voyager um 40.000 Lichtjahre verkürzen kann. Allerdings ist es den Sikarianern nicht erlaubt, ihre Technologie zu teilen, aus Angst, diese könnte in falsche Hände geraten. Hier werden deutliche Pallelen zur Obersten Direktive deutlich, da diese der Sternenflotte verbietet, Technologien an Präwarp-Zivilisationen weiterzugeben. Janeway kann die Sorge der Sikarianer verstehen, versucht aber dennoch, einen Tausch zu arrangieren. Hierfür bietet sie Gathorel Labin als Tausch die komplette Schiffsbibliothek an, da die Sikarianer Literatur vergöttern. Dieser verspricht, dies mit dem Magistrat nochmals vorzutragen. Schnell wird klar, dass dieser nur auf Zeit spielen will und kein aufrichtiges Interesse daran hat, dieses Anliegen vorzutragen. Unterdessen bekommt Harry Kim ein Angebot von Jaret Otel, welcher ihm die Technologie anbietet. Janeway steht nun vor einer schwierigen Entscheidung: Verletzt sie die Gebräuche der Sikarianer, indem sie mit Jaret Otel handelt, oder verzichtet sie auf eine Möglichkeit, die Heimreise enorm zu verkürzen? thumb|Janeway im Gespräch mit Torres und Tuvok. Sie entscheidet sich schweren Herzens für letzteres, allerdings haben Tuvok, Torres und Seska beschlossen, eigenmächtig mit Otel zu handeln. Es kommt zu einem Unfall, der beinahe das Schiff zerstört. Nachdem Torres ihr gesteht, den Handel durchgeführt zu haben, ist sie bestürzt. Tuvok jedoch stellt dies klar und sagt ihr, dass er derjenige war, der den Tausch durchgeführt hat. Janeway teilt Torres ihre Enttäuschung mit und entlässt sie. Im Gespräch mit Tuvok stellt sich heraus, dass sie von seinem Verhalten bitter enttäuscht ist, da er einer ihrer engsten Vertrauten ist uns sie sich auf ihn verlassen muss. Er versichert ihr, dass sich so etwas nicht wiederholen wird. Hier wird die tiefe Freundschaft der beiden zum ersten Mal deutlich. ( ) Ein Außenteam sammelt Vorräte auf einem unbekannten Planeten. Kurz darauf, wird ein Kazonschiff im Orbit lokalisiert, welches wenig später einen Notruf aussendet. Es stellt sich heraus, das Föderationstechnologie für einen Unfall an Bord verantwortlich ist. Janeway will herausfinden, wer den Kazon Sternenflottentechnologie verschafft hat. Da es sich um bioneurale Schaltkreise handelt ist klar, dass es nur von der Voyager kommen kann. Zwei Verdächtige stehen zur Auswahl Joseph Carey und Seska. Der Captain glaubt aber nicht daran, dass ein vorbildlicher Sternenflottenoffizier zu so einer Tat fähig wäre und legt, zum Ärger Chakotay's, das Hauptaugenmerk auf Seska. Ein anderes Kazonschiff hat den Notruf ebenfalls erhalten und dessen Captain, Culluh, droht Janeway offen, die Voyager zu attackieren, falls sie sich nicht zurück zieht. Erneut scheut Janeway nicht, mit Waffengewalt zu drohen, um die Crew vor einem Angriff zu schützen. Später findet sie heraus, dass Seska in Wirklichkeit keine Bajoranerin, sondern eine Cardassianerin ist und die Technologie der Föderation an die Kazon weitergegeben hat. Beim Versuch sie unter Arrest zu stellen, flüchtet diese jedoch zu den Kazon. ( ) Auf dem Holodeck verschwinden mehrere Crewmitglieder des Schiffes. Janeway versucht mit Hilfe des Doktors, diese wiederzufinden. Es gelingt schließlich, Chakotay, Tuvok und Kim zu retten. Hier zeigt sich zum ersten Mal, dass das MHN durchaus ein enormes Potential, unabhängig der eigentlichen Aufgaben, hat. Der Doktor stellt erfolgreich den ersten Kontakt mit einer unbekannten Spezies her und wird am Ende von Janeway lobend im Logbuch erwähnt. ( ) Um sich zu entspannen, kreiert der Captain das Holoprogramm Janeway Lambda Eins, in welchem sie als Lucie Davenport, eine Gouvernante, im Haus der wohlhabenden Familie Burleigh arbeitet. Sie wird jedoch kurz nach Start des Programms auf die Brücke gerufen, da ein Shuttle mit Chakotay und Tuvok an Bord, schwer beschädigt zurückkehrt. Eine unbekannte Lebensform hat Besitz von Tuvok ergriffen und Chakotays Bewusstsein aus seinem Körper transferiert. Dieser versucht, die feindliche Lebensform im Körper des Lieutenants aufzuhalten. Chakotay ergreift im Verlauf auch von Janeways Körper besitz. Der Captain wird daraufhin leicht verletzt und von Paris behandelt. Sie beschließt, ihre Kommandocodes auf das MHN zu transferieren, welches daraufhin außer Gefecht gesetzt wird. Eine Aufteilung ihrer Kommandocodes an mehrere Crewmitglieder misslingt ebenfalls. Nachdem die fremde Lebensform aufgehalten wurde, nimmt die Crew wieder Kurs auf die Erde. ( ) Ein Schiff der Haakonianer nähert sich der Voyager und ein Wissenschaftler namens Ma'Bor Jetrel wünscht mit Neelix zu sprechen. Dieser ist sichtlich erregt, nachdem sich der besagte Wissenschaftler als Massenmörder entpuppt. Im Verlauf der Handlung stellt sich heraus, dass dieser ein Verfahren entwickelt hat, um die Talaxianer, die er getötet hat, zu retten. Janeway ist skeptisch, gestattet aber nach einer Debatte den Versuch, welcher schlussendlich misslingt. Hier zeigt sich, ihre enorme Kenntnis der Wissenschaften. Jetrel stirbt wenig später auf der Krankenstation der Voyager, kann sich aber mit Neelix aussprechen. ( ) Einige Maquis-Crewmitglieder bereiten immer wieder Probleme. Janeway beschließt, sie einem Intensivtraining zu unterziehen. Da Tuvok bereits jahrelang Kadetten ausgebildet hat, erscheint er als logische Wahl des Ausbilders. Dieser ist nicht begeistert von der Idee und schlägt seinerseits Chakotay vor. Der Captain widerspricht jedoch seinem Wunsch, da der Commander bereits den Respekt der Maquis hat, die Sternenflotte jedoch nicht. Nach einigen Anfangsschwierigkeiten gelingt es, die Crew enger zusammenrücken zu lassen und das Vertrauen untereinander zu vergrößern. ( ) Kes befindet sich in einer Phase, die Elogium genannt wird. Die einzige Zeit ihres Lebens, in der sie ein Kind empfangen kann. Janeway steht ihr während dieser Zeit bei und hilft ihr, Entscheidungen zu treffen. Auch hier wird ihr eine gewisse Mutterrolle zu Teil. Am Ende beschießt sie, kein Kind zu bekommen. Es stellt sich jedoch heraus, dass das Elogium künstlich herbeigerufen wurde, aufgrund der Nähe zu einigen außerirdischen Kreaturen und sie somit vermutlich zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt erneut empfangen kann. ( ) Während Kes ihren zweiten Geburtstag feiert, trifft die Voyager auf eine Raumverzerrung, die das Schiff allmählich vollkommen neu Strukturiert. Alle Versuche der Crew, diesen Effekt umzukehren schlagen fehl und Janeway wird verletzt. Sie ist nicht mehr in der Lage mit der Außenwelt zu kommunizieren. Nachdem die Anomalie das gesamte Schiff eingeschlossen hat, normalisiert sich die Situation wieder und alles ist wieder im ursprünglichen Zustand. ( ) Nachdem die Crew einen alten Lastwagen der Erde entdeckt hat, empfangen sie ein SOS-Signal. Am Ausgangspunkt eingetroffen, entdecken sie Menschen aus der Vergangenheit in Stasis. Janeway beschließt, sie aufzuwecken und zu fragen, was passiert ist. Hier trifft sie auf Amelia Earhart, welche eine ihrer großen Inspirationen der Jugend gewesen ist. Sie findet heraus, dass die Gruppe in den 1937ern von den Briori entführt und auf dem Planeten abgesetzt wurde, um Sklaven zu werden. Nach einem Gefecht mit den ansässigen Menschen dieses Planeten, offerieren diese der Crew, die errichteten Städte zu besuchen. [[Datei:IntrepidLandung3.jpg|thumb|Die Voyager auf dem Planeten der 37er.]] Diese Gelegenheit nehmen sie gerne wahr und sind beeindruckt, wie sehr sich beide Zivilisationen ähneln. Das Angebot, dass die Crew ebenfalls auf dem Planeten verweilen könnte, bereitet Janeway kopfzerbrechen. In einem Gespräch mit Chakotay, schildert diese ihre Sorgen. Nachdem sie der Crew die Möglichkeit gibt, zu bleiben stellt sie mit Erleichterung fest, dass niemand das Schiff verlassen will. Die 37er hingegen bleiben alle und Janeway bedauert, dass sie Earhart nicht näher kennenlernen kann. ( ) 2372 2373 2374 2375 2376 2377 2378 In diesem Jahr werden Janeway und andere Crewmitglieder der Voyager von einem Volk im Delta-Quadranten entführt, einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen und mit der durch die Gehirnwäsche neu erschafften Identität als Arbeiter eingesetzt. Sie können allerdings von Chakotay, Harry Kim und dem NKH gerettet werden. ( ) Später im selben Jahr bekommt Janeway ihren ersten offiziellen Auftrag von der Sternenflotte, seitdem sie im Delta-Quadranten gestrandet ist. Sie soll die Sonde Friendship 1 finden, die vor knapp 200 Jahren von der Erde aus gestartet wurde und deren Verbleib seit dem unbekannt ist. Die Sonde kann schließlich auf einem Planeten, dessen Atmosphäre durch Antimateriestrahlung verseucht wurde, gefunden werden. Die verbliebenen Bewohner erklären ihr, dass die Katastrophe durch die unsachgemäße Anwendung des durch die Sonde erworbenen Wissens entstanden ist. Janeway bietet Hilfe an und die Strahlenkrankheit der Bewohner kann kuriert und die Atmosphäre durch eine isolytische Kettenreaktion wieder bewohnbar gemacht werden. ( ) Persönliches Ihr Lieblingsgetränk ist heißer, schwarzer Kaffee. )}} Als sie Wissenschaftsoffizier war, hat sie den Captain immer darum beneidet, den Erstkontakt mit einer fremden Spezies herzustellen. ( ) Entgegen des Protokolls der Sternenflotte möchte Janeway nicht mit Sir angesprochen werden. Notfalls akzeptiert sie ein Ma'am, möchte aber am liebsten mit Captain angeredet werden. ( ) Captain Janeway ist 1,65 Meter groß, hat rot-braune Haare und blaue Augen. Des Weiteren trägt sie Kleidergröße 4. ( ) Sie ist sehr tierlieb und hat einen Hund namens Mollie auf der Erde zurücklassen müssen, nachdem sie im Delta-Quadranten gestrandet war. Auch Q macht sich diese Tierliebe zunutze und versucht, sich bei Janeway einzuschmeicheln, indem er einen Welpen in ihren Bereitschaftsraum bringt. Außerdem liebt Sie es, von Zeit zu Zeit zu kochen, obwohl Ihr selten ein Gericht gelingt. ( ) Sie liebt Musik, hat aber nie ein Musikinstrument erlernt. Dies bereut sie Zeit ihres Lebens. ( ) Janeway ist zu Beginn der Reise mit Mark Johnson verlobt. Nachdem die Voyager im Delta-Quadranten einen Datenstrom der Sternenflotte erhält, erfährt sie, dass Mark eine andere Frau geheiratet hat, nachdem er den Captain für tot hielt. ( ) Ihre Freizeit verbringt sie oft mit Lesen oder Besuchen auf dem Holodeck. Um sich zu entspannen und sich inspirieren zu lassen, beginnt sie, Zeit mit Leonardo da Vinci zu verbringen. Später beginnt sie eine romantische Beziehung mit einer Holofigur namens Michael Sullivan in der von Tom Paris erschaffenen Welt Fair Haven. ( ) Familie Ihr Vater bringt ihr bei, skeptisch zu sein und Tatsachen anzuzweifeln, um die Dinge von der wissenschaftlichen Seite zu betrachten.( ) Freunde Tuvok nennt Kathryn Janeway eine gute Freundin. ( ) Chakotay meint, dass sie nicht nur sein Captain, sondern auch eine Freundin ist. ( ) Sternenflottenkarriere thumb|Kathryn Janeway, ihr Hund Mollie und ihr ehemaliger Verlobter [[Mark Johnson]] ;2351: Eintritt in die Sternenflottenakademie ;2353: Studium an der Sternenflottenakademie – Schwerpunkt: Naturwissenschaften ;ca. 2356: Lernt sie Tuvok kennen. In den nächsten Jahren werden sie gemeinsam auf mindestens drei verschiedenen Raumschiffen dienen. ( ) ;2357: Doktortitel in Quantenkosmologie :Wissenschaftsoffizier unter Captain Owen Paris an Bord der [[USS Al-Batani|USS Al-Batani]] (vermutlich auch 2357) ;2364: kommandierender Offizier im Rang eines Commanders auf der [[USS Billings|USS Billings]] ;2371: zweites Kommando als Captain der [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] ( ) ;2378: Rückkehr mit der Voyager aus dem Delta-Quadranten ( ) ;2379: Beförderung zum Admiral ( ) Entscheidungen und Pflichtbewusstsein thumb|Captain Janeway ist "assimiliert". Seitdem die USS Voyager im 70.000 Lichtjahre (die Heimreise würde selbst bei Warp 9,975 circa 70 Jahre dauern) entfernten Delta-Quadranten gestrandet ist, steht für Janeway die sichere Heimkehr ihrer Crew an vorderster Stelle. Janeway versucht, ihrer Crew ein guter Captain und eine Vertrauensperson in einem zu sein. Sie verspricht, jeden Weg zu erforschen, seien es Wurmlöcher oder fremde Technologien, jedoch nur, wenn die Richtlinien der Sternenflotte nicht verletzt werden müssen. So schlägt sie mehrere Möglichkeiten, die Erde zu erreichen aus: Sie lehnt es ab, ihre Crew durch ein Wurmloch zu schicken, da es eine Zeitreise bedeuten würde. ( ) Auch die sikarianische Technologie des Raumtrajektors kann nicht genutzt werden, da die Sikarianer ihre Technologie nicht teilen wollen, und ein "illegaler" Tausch oder Raub der einzige Weg wäre. Nachher stellt sich heraus, dass der Raumtrajektor nicht mit der Föderationstechnologie kompatibel ist. ( ) 2371 bietet ihr Q eine schnelle Heimreise an, wenn sie den Asylantrag Quinns ablehnt. Auch diese Möglichkeit schlägt sie aus. ( ) 2376 hat sie allerdings kein Problem damit, einen Crewmen der [[USS Equinox|USS Equinox]] zu foltern, um Informationen aus ihm herauszupressen. ( ) Um den Individuen der Unimatrix Zero zu helfen, lässt Janeway sich im Jahr 2377 in das Borg-Kollektiv assimilieren, behält jedoch durch ein, vom Doktor implantiertes Gerät, ihre Individualität, sodass sie erfolgreich vom Kollektiv getrennt werden kann. ( ) Janeway und die Zeit Captain Janeway ist mehrmals in temporale Anomalien verwickelt, obwohl sie eigentlich so wenig wie möglich mit diesen zu tun haben will. ). Einige Jahre später wird Seven of Nine von Braxton rekrutiert und Janeway muss später die Zeitlinie wiederherstellen. ( )}} )}} )}} )}} )}} Spätere Karriere Nachdem sie die Voyager sicher aus dem Delta-Quadranten zurück zur Erde gebracht hat, wird Janeway zum Vice Admiral befördert und vergibt Missionen an Raumschiffe. So gibt sie zum Beispiel im Jahr 2379 Captain Jean-Luc Picard den Befehl, nach Romulus zu fliegen. ( ) Alternative Leben Alternative Zeitlinie thumb|Admiral Janeway in einer alternativen Zeitlinie. In einer alternativen Zeitlinie kehrt die Voyager erst im Jahre 2393 auf die Erde zurück. Janeway wird zum Vizeadmiral befördert. Sie hält Vorlesungen zusammen mit Reginald Barclay an der Sternenflottenakademie. Außerdem ist sie von Kaffee auf Tee umgestiegen. ( ) Kriegsschiff Voyager [[Datei:Kathryn Janeway Kriegsschiff Voyager.jpg|thumb|Die holografische Janeway als Captain des Kriegsschiffes Voyager.]] Im 31. Jahrhundert gehört die Voyager zur Geschichte der Kyrianer und der Vaskaner. In dem Holoprogramm Kriegsschiff Voyager ist die Crew skrupellos und gewalttätig. Janeway ist hier an Morden beteiligt. ( ) Chronologie Datei:Kathryn Janeway 2371.jpg|2371 Datei:Kathryn Janeway 2372.jpg|2372 Datei:Kathryn Janeway 2373.jpg|2373 Datei:Kathryn Janeway 2374.jpg|2374 Datei:Kathryn Janeway 2375.jpg|2375 Datei:Kathryn Janeway 2376.jpg|2376 Datei:Kathryn Janeway 2377.jpg|2377 Datei:Admiral Kathryn Janeway.jpg|2379 Zitate (VOY: in einigen Folgen) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) Hintergrundinformationen Auftritte * VOY: ** (mit Ausnahme der Episode ) * Filme: ** Schauspieler und Synchronsprecher thumb|Geneviève Bujold als Nicole Janeway Kathryn Janeway wurde von Kate Mulgrew gespielt und von Gertie Honeck synchronisiert. Vom wem die junge Janeway in gespielt wurde ist hingegen nicht bekannt. Eigentlich sollte Captain Janeway von Geneviève Bujold gespielt werden, die jedoch schon am zweiten Drehtag entschied, die Serie zu verlassen. Dies löste eine hektische Suche nach einem Ersatz aus. Zu dieser Zeit zog man auch wieder in Erwägung, die Rolle mangels passender Alternativen für einen männlichen Darsteller umzuschreiben. Letztlich wurde Kate Mulgrew die Rolle anvertraut. In den Medien wurde über die Besetzung dieser Rolle im Vorfeld wild spekuliert. So brachte die Zeitschrift TV-Serien schon zu einem frühen Zeitpunkt der Vor-Produktion Namen wie Kirstie Alley, Amanda Donahue, Cherie Lunghi und Susan Dey ins Spiel.Trekworld 31, Ausgabe 1/94 Einige namenhafte Schauspielerinnen und Schauspieler wurden auch tatsächlich von den Produzenten in Betracht gezogen. Darunter finden sich Star-Trek-Darstellerinnen wie Karen Austin, Joanna Cassidy, Tracy Scoggins, Carolyn McCormick und Susan Gibney. Gibney war lange Zeit Rick Bermans Favoritin, doch Paramount lehnte sie sowohl vor, als auch nach dem Desaster mit der Bujold ab, da sie dem Studio als zu jung für die Rolle erschien. Des Weiteren wurden Nicola Bryant, Lindsay Crouse, Patty Duke, Chelsea Field, Patsy Kensit und Helen Shaver ebenso für die Rolle in Erwägung gezogen wie die bei Science-Fiction-Fans beliebten Schauspielerinnen Erin Gray (Buck Rogers), Linda Hamilton (Terminator) und Lindsay Wagner (Die Sieben-Millionen-Dollar-Frau). Letztere galt in den Medien lange Zeit als Favoritin auf die Rolle bis die Produzenten sich dann zunächst für Bujold entschieden.Trekworld 32/33, Ausgabe 2/94 & 3/94 Zu den männlichen Gegenkandidaten zählten Gary Graham und der britische Schauspieler Nigel Havers, der einem Artikel der Cinescape aus dem Januar 1995 zufolge gemeinsam mit der Bujold in der Endauswahl stand und nur aufgrund von Terminproblemen die Rolle des Captains nicht übernehmen konnte. Wissenswertes Der Name des Charakters lautete zunächst Elizabeth. Aus rechtlichen Bedenken heraus musste er jedoch geändert werden (einem Interview mit Produzentin Jeri Taylor in einer Ausgabe des Cinefentastic von 1995 zufolge aufgrund der Namensgleichheit mit einer real existierenden prominenten Person). Man entschied sich für Nicole Der Vorname der Rolle wurde dann auf Bitte Mulgrews hin wiederum geändert, diesmal auf Kathryn Janeway. Apokryphes Laut Jeri Taylors Buch Mosaik heißt Janeways Schwester: Phoebe. Links und Verweise Quellenangaben Externe Links * * * Kathryn Janeway - Datenbankeintrag auf StarTrek.com pt-br:Kathryn Janeway ca:Kathryn Janeway cs:Kathryn Janeway en:Kathryn Janeway es:Kathryn Janeway fr:Kathryn Janeway it:Kathryn Janeway ja:キャスリン・ジェインウェイ nl:Kathryn Janeway pl:Kathryn Janeway pt:Kathryn Janeway ru:Кэтрин Джейнвэй sr:Katrin Dzenevej sv:Kathryn Janeway Janeway, Kathryn Kategorie:Borg-Drohne Janeway, Kathryn